vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
SCP-531-D
Summary SCP-531-D seems to have the ability to affect and alter the universe by will alone. As of now no knowledge of how this is possible has been gained, but we do know that the subjects moods seem to be the main form of control he has over the abilities. Around the subject the laws of physics seem to break down. Objects in his vicinity will slightly levitate or begin to pass through solid matter, and occasionally teleport, usually switching places with another object in the vicinity of the subject. This seems to only happen to objects that are not the subjects center of attention at that moment. If subject is in good will, and everything that can be done to keep him that way is to be done, staff around him report feelings of euphoria and elation. All bruises, cuts or injuries not only seem to heal but vanish as if they were never there, even scars will fade. So far these changes have persisted after person(s) have been removed from subjects vicinity and even after subject undergoes a mood swing. Subject has shown limited control over these abilities, usually moving things telekinetically rather than by hand. If subject becomes agitated, persons near him will begin to feel depressed, irrational, violent and even suicidal depending on the intensity of the subjects mood swing. During the worst of these swings, objects/persons in subjects vicinity will age/decay rapidly if the subject is depressed, when angered, things will spontaneously char and catch fire and red energy will emanate from subjects body. Living things caught in this energy seem to have all the life energy sucked out of them. Thermal images show their body heat literally being "sucked" out of whatever body part is closest to subject. Autopsies of these individuals show now cause of death we are currently able to detect. Since his containment in 19██, subject has shown an increase in his control over his abilities, and also has not aged at all. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B Physically, Varies with Reality Bending Name: SCP-531-D Origin: SCP Foundation Gender: Male Age: 19-24 Classification: Keter Class Anomalous Humanoid Powers and Abilities: Regeneration (Mid-Low), Longevity, Physics Manipulation (Passively breaks down the laws of physics around himself), Gravity Manipulation (Can make things around himself levitate as well as make himself levitate), Teleportation (Can make things around himself teleport), Intangibility (Can cause things around himself to pass through solid matter), Empathic Manipulation (Can make people experience strong emotions corresponding to his mood euphoria and elation if he is in a good mood, depressed, irrational, violent, and potentially suicidal if he is agitated, and can use this power actively to seduce women), Telekinesis, Age Manipulation (Can make things rapidly age or decay into dust in his vicinity if he becomes depressed), Fire Manipulation (Can make things spontaneously burst into flames if he becomes angry enough, and can shoot flames that cause what they hit to rapidly age), Energy Manipulation, Life Manipulation (If he becomes angry enough, he will emanate an Aura that drains the life energy of living things caught in it), Extrasensory Perception (Was able to sense when his mother had died in another country), Matter Manipulation (Sub-Atomic, If he feels extreme sorrow he is able to emit waves of omnidirectional black energy which disintegrate all forms of organic matter within half a mile at the sub-atomic level, as well as cause any and all plant matter around himself to rapidly decay) Attack Potency: Human level physically, Varies with Reality Bending (Shook the entirety of the containment facility he was in during a bout of jealousy) Speed: Normal Human Lifting Strength: Regular Human, Superhuman with Telekinesis Striking Strength: Human Class Durability: Human level Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, Varies from several meters to several hundred meters with his powers Standard Equipment: Nothing Intelligence: Average (Has the mentality of a highly emotionally unstable 15 year old boy, though he is aware enough of the danger of his powers to actively try to control himself for the majority of his time at the Foundation) Weaknesses: The powers he has access to vary entirely based on his emotional state Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Internet Characters Category:SCP Foundation Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Reality Warpers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Physics Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Seduction Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Age Users Category:Fire Users Category:Energy Users Category:Life Users Category:Aura Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Matter Users Category:Variable Tier Category:Tier 10